Who's X?
by austinaf
Summary: Ally es invitada a quedarse en la casa de su mejor amigo Austin por un año. Ella acepta y todo parece ir perfecto, hasta que ella empieza a recibir mensajes de un tal 'X'. Ally los trata de ignorar, pero esto se hace casi imposible cuando los mensajes de X contienen los mayores secretos de sus mejores amigos.
1. who's x?

**Solo un pequeño aviso antes de comenzar. Puede que muchos hayan leído esta historia en Wattpad con R5; no se preocupen, soy la misma chica ( austinaf). Solo quise adaptarla a Auslly porque, seamos honestos, ¿quienes de nosotros no ama Auslly? No es completamente igual a la versión de R5, cambie muchas cosas, así que si ya leyeron, pues bienvenidos sean a leerla una vez más. Y para los que no la han leído, anímense a hacerlo.**

 **La historia es completamente OC y AU, y es calificada como T. Se deberían imaginar a Ally como en portada, es simple, y a Austin como en la tercera temporada. :)**

 **Espero que disfruten la historia.**

* * *

"¿Has visto a Cassidy el día de hoy? Hasta donde sé estaba descompuesta durante la fiesta y se tuvo que ir. ¿Enferma? ¿O quizás algo más? -X"

"He oído por ahí que Austin y Dez no se encontraban en el hotel.. ¿con Kira y Trish? ¿Por qué no llamas a alguna y preguntas? -X"

"¿Has notado la nariz de Trish? ¿Se ha hecho una cirugía? ¿Y cuánto hace que no asiste a la Universidad? Si yo fuera el director ya la habría expulsado.. -X"

"Creo que deberías echarle un vistazo al teléfono de tu mejor amigo. ¿Quién es el tal "Zack"? Extraño, ¿cierto? -X"

"Vamos Ally, une las piezas. Te estás tardando más de lo que una persona normal se tardaría! -X"

"¿De verdad crees que Elliot y Valerie están juntos? ¿Acaso has visto como te mira Elliot? Nena, no apoyo al romanticismo pero yo diría que le brillan los ojos.. -X"

"¿Dez alguna vez te ha mostrado su árbol genealógico? ¿Y Tyler? ¿Por qué no les preguntas? -X"

"Al parecer Dallas le está dando comida podrida a Cassidy o hay algo mal en el organismo de esa chica. ¿Náuseas, mareos, antojos? ¿Acaso son todos tan idiotas como para no notarlo? -X"

"Quizás no te gusta lo que oyes pero es la verdad.. -X"

"Observa bien cada fotografía, compáralas y luego podrías darte una vuelta por el Insti de Trish y preguntar por sus calificaciones. Quizás te lleves alguna que otra sorpresa -X"

"En lugar de estar revolcándote con Elliot deberías estar uniendo las piezas del puzzle, cariño -X"

"Sí, puedo verte Allyson. Sé cada movimiento que das y todo lo hago para que dejes de ser tan ciega y veas la verdad. No es por nada -X"

"¿Austin y la hija de Jimmy Starr, el dueño de la discográfica de su banda? No suena bien. Abre los ojos querida -X"

"¿Quién soy? Pronto vas a saberlo.. pronto xx ;) -X".

* * *

 **Como ven, eso fue solo una pequeña introducción para lo que se viene a continuación. Ya empezaré con los capítulos.**

 **Me encantaría y me motivaría muchísimo si comentar. Muchas gracias.**


	2. bienvenida a la casa

**No publicar en otro lugar.**

* * *

'Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, y lo sabes'. Esas fueron las palabras de Austin Moon el día en que se enteró que se mudaría a Los Ángeles, California, con su familia. Austin estaba más que emocionado, se pasaba todo el día hablando sobre eso y pidiéndome que lo oyera tocar y cantar para asegurarse de que por seguro algún cazatalentos lo descubriera, pues lo hacía muy bien y las oportunidades llovían en cuidades como Los Ángeles.

Luego de meses sin mi mejor amigo, yo, sentada en la cama de habitación mirando la televisión, me enteré de que habia una nueva banda integrada por cuatro chicos. Austin Moon, Dallas Harrison, Jace Mason y.. Elliot McKenzie.

Y esta vez, yo era la que estaba más que emocionada. No solo por el hecho de que Austin estaba viviendo su sueño junto a sus mejores amigos de la escuela a la había asistió en Los Angeles, si no también por su amigo y guitarrista de la banda, Elliot.

Mi perdición Elliot. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese chico que me atrapó desde el primer segundo en que Austin me lo presentó?

Había algo en él, en su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, su hermoso cabello castaño, sus ojos.. definitivamente estaba hechizada o algo así. Aunque nunca llegamos a nada ya que Elliot estaba perdidamente enamorado de una de las más populares modelos de allí.. Dana Rowling. Esa maldita rubia teñida. Estuvieron juntos al rededor de dos meses y luego ella rompió con él, rompiendo también su corazón.

Desde que formaron la banda han pasado ya casi cinco años. Se hacían llamar "Four Suckers". Extraño, lo sé. Pero en realidad era una nombre original y la gente los amaba. Ellos eran cuatro chicos que apestaban. Bueno, no literalmente porque eran asombrosos y muy talentosos en lo que hacían.

Four Suckers no era más una desconocida banda que empezó subiendo videos de sus canciones a la plataforma de YouTube, siendo grabados por un extraño chico pelirrojo que constantemente decía cosas sin sentido a lo largo de los videos. Y yo no podía estar más feliz, porque sabía que mi mejor amigo había triunfado en el mundo de la música.

Hacía un año exactamente que no veía a ninguno de los chicos, ni a sus novias y mis mejores amigas. Cassidy Peterson, novia de Dallas y Trish De La Rosa, novia de Jace y también manager de Four Suckers.

—¿Entonces dices que estás llegando? —suspiré cansada y reí.

—Sí, Aust. Estoy a una cuadra —luego de un largo año separada de mi mejor amigo, Stormie, la madre de Austin, convenció a mis padres para que me dejaran ir de vacaciones durante un año a la casa de ellos. Lo que mis padres no sabían era que en esa misma casa vivían los cinco integrantes de esa famosísima banda y mis casi mejores amigos.

—Bien, estoy esperándote en la puerta.

—¿Quieres calmarte? Debo colgar, no puedo llevar las maletas y hablar por teléfono.

—Espera no cuelgues, dime en dónde estás —suspiré cansada mientras tenía el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi oído y con mis manos arrastraba mis maletas.

—Voy a matarte por darme una dirección equivocada, Moon —murmuré entredientes mientras miraba el suelo.

—Lo siento —pero esa voz había sonado fuera del teléfono. Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba, mi hermano de otra sangre. Lo observé durante unos largos segundos y noté lo diferente que estaba. Sus ojos brillaban de la manera que siempre lo habían hecho pero ahora su cabello estaba un poco más largo, su rostro ya no parecía el de un niño que conocí en el la escuela primaria, ahora era un hombre. Su mandíbula se notaba mucho más cuadrada y su voz era mucho más grave. Había cambiado muchísimo—. Suélta esas tontas maletas y dame un abrazo, lo merezco luego de que me abandonaras casi por 1 año —reí y dejé caer las maletas al suelo. Me acerqué y me colgué de su cuello mientras que el me sostuvo de la cintura y me dio una vuelta en el aire. Reí.

—Austin, Dios. Como has crecido —hablé cuando pude recuperar el aliento y mis pies tocaron el suelo.

—Bah, suenas como mi abuela. Y tú —me miró de arriba a abajo y luego silbó. Golpee su brazo divertida—. Si no fueras como mi hermana podría comerte ahora mismo.

—Diu, eres un asco —tomó mis maletas y ambos caminamos lo que quedaba del trayecto hasta la casa que eran solo unos escasos metros.

—Así que, ¿cómo está mi suegra favorita? —reí mientras recordaba como Austin solía llamar a mi madre 'suegra' aunque todos —incluidos nosotros— sabíamos que sólo éramos amigos.

—Molesta, igual que siempre.

—Amo a tu madre, ¿ya te lo he dicho? —levanté la mirada para poder verlo a la cara. Me llevaba más de veinte centímetros de altura. Él era bastante alto y yo era bastante baja, y no estaba orgullosa de ello.

—La amas porque te acurrucabas en sus brazos cuando Mimi te reprendía por alguna idiotez que habías hecho. Mi madre te malcrió.

—Y a ti te malcrió la mia. No gastaba para mis regalos de cumpleaños ni la mitad de lo que gastaba para los tuyos. Esa mujer.. —murmuró las últimas dos palabras con rencor fingido y yo reí levemente.

—Uno de estos días vas a llevarme a verla, ¿cierto? También quiero ver a Ashely —Ashley era la hermana mayor de Austin, quien también muy buena amiga mía.

—Bah, otra molesta. Han estado insoportables desde que mi madre habló con la tuya y te dejaron venir.

—Oh, es tan dulce.

—Bien, he ordenado lo más que pude. Así que si encuentras algo de ropa interior en el living, a mitad de camino u otra cosa, la culpa es de los mandriles que tengo de compañeros —ambos reímos y abrió la puerta dándome el paso para que entre. Pasé algo temerosa de con lo que podría encontrarme y al ver todo normal entré completamente. Miré a mi alrededor y el hall era realmente bonito. Un corto pasillo con algunos escasos cuadros abstractos, un pequeño mueble sobre el cual se encontraban varios juegos de llaves, y algunas que otras cosas, una pequeña alfombra de bienvenida y los colores de las paredes eran perfectos. Hermosa combinación para una casa infestada de hombres. Un delicioso olor a incienzos se sentía en todo el ambiente.

—Pasa, te diré cual es tu habitación —asentí y dejé que Austin pasara delante para poder seguirlo. Pasamos por el living y subimos las escaleras. Lo ayudé un poco con las maletas y se detuvo ante la segunda puerta a la derecha del extenso pasillo. Abrió y pasó dejando las maletas dentro. Entré y me quedé boquiabierta observando la cantidad de espacio que había. Tenía un escalón que separaba la 'entrada' del resto del lugar, una gran ventana con vista a las calles transitadas de Los Angeles, un escritorio, una cama de dos plazas, un baño propio, espejos por doquier y un enorme armario empotrado en la pared a un lado de la puerta—. Bien, espero que sea de tu agrado. Puedes hacer los cambios que quieras, todo lo que necesites para sentirte como en tu casa.

—Wow, ¿a esto le llaman habitación? —me senté en la cama y observé todo a mi alrededor.

—Supongo que querrás ducharte y desempacar, en unos minutos de seguro llegarán los chicos y la paz acabará, así que disfrútala mientras dure. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no cuentes conmigo —sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza y suspiré. Vaya, era demasiado espacio para mi sola. Comencé a desempacar y a guardar mi ropa en el armario. Tomé lo que iba a usar, unas toallas y entré al baño. Era bastante grande, una bañera y todo reluciente. Mientras me estaba duchando pude oír un revuelo abajo así que supuse que serían los demás que habían llegado.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo lograría vivir con cuatro hombres? ¿Y mi privacidad? ¿Y mis momentos a solas? ¿Mis momentos femeninos? ¿Y cómo les explicaría que no estoy de humor porque ando en mis días? Mis mejillas se ruborizaron de solo pensar en cómo les diría aquello último. Tendría tiempo para adaptarme, además, eran mis mejores amigos, no chicos cualquiera. Vale remarcar que entre mis mejores amigos había un chico que no era un amigo para mi.. yo lo veía como algo totalmente diferente. Aunque el único que lo supo fue Austin.

Al salir de la bañera me cambié a algo cómodo y bonito, muy estilo, cepillé mi cabello castaño y lo dejé caer en ondas por mis hombros. Cuidaba mi cabello como si fuera oro, había esperado durante años tenerlo largo y ahora era la chica más feliz del mundo. Delinee mis ojos y me puse perfume. Lavé mis dientes y entonces me sentí lista para enfrentar a esos chicos que hacía un años no veía. Salí del baño y di un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta. Al salir miré hacia la izquierda y vi a Dez que pasó corriendo tan rápido que ni me notó ahí.

Esperen, ¿que hacía Dez aquí? ¿No estaba grabando una película en Nueva York o algo así?

Dez era ese chico pelirrojo que grababa los videos de los chicos en un principio, y aún lo seguía haciendo. Eran un bueno equipo.

—Mierda, Dez. ¡Devuélveme mis pantalones! —miré hacia la derecha y aquel chico en boxers se detuvo a mitad del pasillo sin sacar sus ojos de los mios—. Ally... —susurró casi inaludiblemente. Mis piernas flaquearon y sentí que iba a desmayarme. Mis pulsaciones se fueron por las nubes y podía sentir el calor subiendo a mis mejillas al notar que aquel chico que me traía loca, vestía solamente con boxers. Bajé la mirada y traté de no reír—. Voy a matarlo, ¿quieres esperar cinco segundos? —asentí sin mirarlo y luego pude notar su ausencia. Levanté la mirada y traté de calmarme a mi misma. Todo estaba bien, es el mismo Elliot de siempre, nada más que ahora luce el triple de sexy que antes, ya que la última vez que lo vi tenía casi unos 17 años y ahora es todo un hombre de 22. Un hombre que emana sensualidad y belleza por cada poro de su cuerpo—. Lo siento —se disculpó cuando salió de nuevo al pasillo ahora con unos jeans gastados, pero su torso aún seguía al descubierto. Era una enorme tentación mirarlo pero sería algo fuera de lugar considerando que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y que él tiene.. novia

—No es nada —contesté cuando me aseguré de estar lo suficientemente calmada como para hablar sin tartamudear.

—Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía.. ¿meses?

—Años —corregí como si hubiese estado contando los días desde la última vez que lo vi.

—Wow.. una eternidad. Te ves... —me rebajó lenta y dolorosamente mientras yo intentaba hacerme lo más pequeña posible—. mayor.

—Bueno, gracias.. supongo —rió y luego se rascó la nuca.

—Quiero decir, te ves bien —volvió a mirarme de arriba a abajo y yo sentí que iba a derretirme bajo su mirada.

—¡Hey, Elliot! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vienes por los pantalones? —voltee y pude ver a aquel pelirrojo que solía ser mi compañía en los días de lluvia. Dez y yo solíamos sentarnos en el living a comer palomitas de maíz y ver una maratón de películas románticas. Eso no puede hacerse con cualquier chico—. ¡¿Ally?!

—¡Dez! —corrí hacia él y lo abracé por el cuello con todas mis fuerzas. Tuve que ponerme en puntillas para aquello, al parecer todos habían pegado un buen estirón y yo me encogía cada vez más—. ¿Que éstas haciendo aqui? ¡Pensé que estabas en Nueva York?

—¡Vivo aquí! —exclamó emocionado, soltandose del abrazo.

—¿Enserio? —Elliot volvió a aparecer por detrás de Dez y cruzó los brazos, confundido.

—Duh, ¿quien más va a grabar los videos de tu banda? —Dez rodó los ojos y luego volvió a mirarme—. ¿Pero qué rayos haces en este basurero? —reí levemente.

—Hey, creo tu también vives aquí, pecas. Vengo a visitarlos, espero que no les moleste —informé con una sonrisa.

—¿Molestarnos? ¿Bromeas? ¡No he podido encontrar a otra chica para mi maratón de películas en días de lluvia!

—Dez deja de mentir —ambos volteamos otra vez a ver a Elliot que estaba recargado sobre la pared del pasillo a unos metros detrás, de brazos cruzados y mirándonos divertido—. Has visto películas con Carrie la semana pasada —hice un sonido de indignación y luego golpee el brazo de Dez. Luego hablaríamos sobre esa tal 'Carrie'.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso era algo nuestro! Me traicionaste, Dez! —me crucé de brazos e hice el puchero que solía hacerle a mi padre cuando no me dejaba salir con mis amigas. Siempre funcionaba.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —me abrazó y luego despeinó mi cabello—. Es que he estado un poco solo en ese sentido sin ti.. necesitaba llenar el agujero que dejaste con alguien más. No creía que volvería a verte.

—Oh, siempre eres tan dulce —pellizqué su mejilla y el sonrió como un niño de cinco años lo haría—. ¿Dallas y Jace? —pregunté para ambos. Elliot elevó los hombros dejando en claro que no lo sabía.

—Están abajo con Cass y Trish —me salió un grito ahogado mientras hacía a un lado a Dez y bajaba las escaleras casi de a tres escalones desesperada. Entré al living y los cuatro se encontraban conversando animadamente. Grité y los cuatro se giraron para mirarme.

—¡Ally! —gritó Trish poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia mi.

—¡Eres una desgraciada! —gritó Cassidy también corriendo hacia mi. Las tres nos abrazamos mientras reíamos—. ¡Te has desaparecido durante todo un año y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de llamarnos! ¡Voy a matarte!

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Las adoro, no quiero volver a separarme de ustedes! —nos abrazamos durante unos segundos mas y luego nos separamos.

—¿Y qué hay para nosotros? ¿Ni un abrazo? —se quejó Jace. Reí y corrí hacia él tirándome encima suyo haciendo que ambos cayeramos en el sofá.

—Jace, ¡te extrañé tanto! —le dije mientras no lo soltaba y él reía.

—También te he extrañado, shorty —sonreí al oír aquel apodo que ya casi nadie me decía y luego me puse de pie para abrazar a Dallas.

—Texas número dos, te he extrañado tanto a ti también. Tus consejos, tu voz preocupada todo el tiempo —Dallas era aquel 'padre' en el grupo. Era atento, dedicado, se preocupaba por todos y era muy educado todo el tiempo, aunque con nosotros ya no tanto.

—Alls, también he extrañado tus travesuras —era como aquel hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Me separé de él y los observé a todos.

—Dios, este año será genial.

—¿Año? —preguntó la voz de Dez acercándose. Voltee y lo vi caminando hacia mi mientras que Elliot se dejó caer en uno de los sofá.

—Sí, voy a quedarme durante un año —sonreí y todos me miraron sin expresión alguna—. Si es que están de acuerdo, claro.

—¿Cómo podría no estar de acuerdo de que una de mis mejores amigas pase todo un año entero aquí conmigo? —habló Trish rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Wuju! ¡Un año entero conviviendo contigo! ¡Será genial! —gritó Dez mientras me abrazaba emocionado. Elliot se dedicaba a mirarme fijo sin ninguna expresión y sin decir ni una palabra al respecto. ¿Estaba feliz o molesto porque yo me quedara un año aquí en su casa? Quizás mi presencia le molestaba pero sinceramente no me importaba. Iba a quedarme le gustara o no, y si no estaba de acuerdo se podía ir a vivir un año con su querida Valerie. Suspiré con una sonrisa, definitivamente sería un año memorable.

* * *

 **Como veran, la historia no se centrará solo en Austin y Ally, si no también en estos personajes recién nombrados y algunos más; es lo que le da la trama a la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Les agradecería si dejaran una review. :)**


	3. mensajes

—¿A dónde se ha metido Austin? —pregunté mientras me sentaba entre Cassidy y Trish.

—Salió hace un rato, debe estar con.. —Jace se detuvo antes de acabar la frase—. Espera, Ally, ¿Austin te ha hablado de alguna novia nueva o algo así? —lo miré durante unos largos segundos y sentí un dolor en mi pecho. No fueron celos, bueno puede ser que sí y es que Austin era como mi hermano. Pero me dolió el hecho de que él no lo había mencionado. Me había aclarado algunos rumores sobre una modelo y una actriz pero nunca me habló de una novia nueva. Negué levemente y luego bajé la mirada.

—No te preocupes, Ally. Seguro va a contártelo, recién llegas —me calmó Cassidy.

—Pero, ¿hace cuánto que está con ella? —pregunté para sacar cuentas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa? ¿Lo amas? ¿Estás enamorada de él? ¿Quieres besarlo? —Dez dijo, haciendo sonidos de besos con sus labios. Yo negué con la cabeza y reí. Dez siempre solía bromear sobre Austin y yo de ese manera.

—Cállate, idiota —Trish se acercó a él y logró darle una fuerte patada en la pierna, haciendo que Dez cayera al suelo, quejandose de dolor. Dios, cuanto había extrañado sus peleas.

—Solo hace unos cuatro días —me informó Dallas, ignorando a Dez y entonces sentí que todo dentro de mi se relajaba. Hacía varios días antes de venir que no hablaba con Austin así que no iba a molestarme. Me habría enojado con él si hubiese estado saliendo con esa chica más de un mes y no me lo hubiese dicho. En ese caso sería diferente.

—Oh bueno, hacía varios días que no hablaba con él antes de venir así que.. —aclaré. Me acomodé en el sofá y suspiré—. Bien, ¿quién es la futura chica con el corazón roto? —todos reímos y luego Trish habló.

—¿No crees que será mejor que él te lo diga? —lo pensé durante unos segundos y luego asentí—. El tema es algo.. delicado.

—Si, es verdad. Es solo que, necesito saberlo. Me mata la curiosidad —la tristeza, celos o bronca había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por la felicidad de estar de nuevo con todos mis amigos. Entonces se oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse y entró un Austin rebosante de felicidad.

—Bien, preparen sus estómagos chicos y vayan a hacerse la manicura chicas. ¡Esta noche tenemos fiesta! —todos nos miramos con el ceño fruncido y luego yo me puse de pie.

—¿De qué hablas? —pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me acercó a él sin dejar de mirarme.

—Es tu fiesta de bienvenida, ¿acaso creíste que llegarías y yo no iba a festejar? —besó mi mejilla y yo sonreí.

—¡Fiesta! ¡Genial, era hora! —festejó de pronto Dez, parandose del suelo.

—¿A qué hora es y en donde? —preguntó Dallas mientras Cassidy se sentaba en su regazo. Eran muy lindos.

Recuerdo que cuando conocí a Dallas por primera vez, él estaba completamente enamorado de mi y era tan divertido verlo tratar de hacerse notar ante mi. Sin embargo, nunca lo vi como nada más que un amigo, asi que nada nunca pasó. Luego conoció a Cassidy, empezaron a salir y son muy felices ahora.

—El lugar será sorpresa y a las ocho los quiero a todos ya preparados en la entrada de la casa. Va para ustedes dos tambien, brujas —dijo señalando a Cassidy y Trish mientras ambas reían.

—Oh, no será problema. Podemos ir de compras en la tarde y luego venir a prepararnos aquí.

—¡Compras! —gritó Trish poniéndose de pie—. ¡Al fin! Cassidy ya no me acompañaba al Centro Comercial, estuvo demasiado pegoteada a Dallas todo este tiempo —Trish corrió hacia mi y me abrazó separándome de Austin—. Te amo, te amo, te amo —reí y la abracé tambien.

—Muy bien, vamos, en marcha, chicas —dijo Dez, poniendose a mi lado—. Necesito una nueva camisa, nuevos zapatos y tal vez unos pantalones —sonrió y luego se unio a nuestro abrazo.

—Ew, no, tu no vas —Trish dijo, disgustada, mientras separaba a Dez del abrazo.

—Y ese es el secreto para hacer feliz a una mujer —habló Elliot por primera vez desde que se encontraba ahí sentado observando todo en silencio. Todos rieron menos yo. Oír su voz no era bueno para mi, ni tampoco verlo. Pero debería acostumbrarme si tendría que convivir un año entero con él dando vueltas por la casa.

—Ya te habías comprado todo, Trish. No sé que más podrías haber encontrado —contestó Cassidy.

—Habrá un karaoke así que vayan haciendo calentamiento de voz, especialmente tú muñeca —dijo Austin señalándome con una sonrisa malévola.

—No sabía que cantabas —me dijo Jace.

—Nadie lo sabía —continuó Trish.

—Es que yo no canto —mentí. Cantaba cada día de mi vida, y según Austin lo hacía malditamente bien pero nunca me gustó exponerme de tal forma delante de muchas personas. Probablemente iba a vomitar o desmayarme sin siquiera haber cantado dos palabras.

—Deja de mentir, cantas excelente. Y esta noche todos van a enterarse. Bien, ustedes cuatro vagos —dijo señalando a los demás—. vengan conmigo. Necesito ayuda para algunas cosas. Ustedes tres —dijo señalándonos a nosotras—. No incendien la casa en nuestra ausencia.

—Austin, ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo? —Dez caminó hacia Austin y puso su brazo detrás de su cuello.

—Seguro, amigo —Austin rió y palmeó la espalda de su pelirrojo amigo.

—¿Desde cuándo Austin es el responsable de los cinco? —preguntó Dallas mientras se ponía de pie y lo seguía.

—Ahora quiere parecer responsable para impresionar a Ally, ¿no te das cuenta? —bromeó Jace. Austin se acercó y golpeó su cabeza.

—Cállate, idiota —y los cinco salieron sin más. Las dos me miraron y tomándome de los brazos me sentaron en el sofá. Cassidy corrió hasta la puerta y la cerró con trabas.

—¿Van a matarme? ¿Piensan torturame? Dios, tengo miedo —bromee. Las dos rieron y se pararon delante mio con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya, habla. ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Elliot? —preguntó Cassidy. Sentí como mis músculos se tensaban y mis palpitaciones volvían a acelerarse al oír su nombre.

—¿De qué hablan? Yo no le he hecho nada —dije sincera. Y era la verdad, no le había hecho nada.

—Vamos, algo debiste haberle dicho. No te sacó la mirada desde que se sentó en ese sofá —me informó Trish provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran y que bajara la mirada hacia mis manos que jugaban nerviosas.

—No le he dicho ni hecho nada. Quizás.. —suspiré. Levanté la mirada y las miré a ambas consecutivamente—. Cuando salí de la habitación Dez pasó corriendo con unos pantalones en la mano y cuando miré a mi derecha estaba él.. con solo unos boxers a mitad del pasillo mirándome.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron las dos histéricas. Cassidy y Trish también sabían que Elliot me gustaba pero no les dije la parte de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Creían que solo me gustaba y ya. El único que sabía que Elliot McKenzie era mi perdición era Austin.

—Sh, dejen de gritar. Fue una casualidad.

—¡¿Pero él que hizo?! —preguntó Cassidy en un grito.

—Nada, susurró mi nombre y luego al ver que yo bajé la mirada completamente bordó por la incomodidad de la situación dijo que esperara y fue a ponerse unos jeans.

—¡¿Y luego?! —preguntó Trish incitándome a continuar. Esta era la parte a la que no quería llegar porque ambas iban a comenzar con sus comentarios positivos e iban a ilusionarme, cosa que yo quería evitar a toda costa.

—Me miró de arriba a abajo y dijo 'Te ves.. mayor' —ambas se miraron y sonrieron—. Y yo dije 'gracias.. supongo' y el aclaró 'Quiero decir, te ves.. bien', volvió a mirarme y ahí apareció Dez y terminó nuestra incómoda charla —Cassidy se sentó a mi izquierda y Trish a mi derecha y ambas me miraron con una sonrisa—. Lo que sea que estén pensando, bórrenlo de sus mentes.

—Ally, él te ve atractiva. Eso es bueno —me animó Trish.

—Él nunca dijo eso, dijo que me veía 'mayor' —dije haciendo mi voz grave en la última palabra—. Y estoy segura que con eso quiso referirse a que tengo arrugas y quizás alguna cana.

—Oh vamos, ¿acaso eres tan idiota? —me dijo Trish.

—Hey —me quejé.

—Mira, hay una forma de saberlo —comentó Cassidy mirando a Trish—. El te miró y dijo que te veías mayor, vio tu reacción y luego.. ¿se rascó la nuca o se pasó la mano por el cabello?

—¿Han estado espiando? —pregunté en tono molesto.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Trish poniéndose de pie y señalándome.

—¿Qué? Esperen, yo no tengo su mente conspiradora, explíquense —Cassidy suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—Hemos estado observándolos a los cinco, y son casi iguales. Yo me he ocupado de analizar a Dallas y Trish ha estado analizando a Jace. Cuando las dos hablamos notamos que prácticamente hacían lo mismo ante determinadas situaciones. Por ejemplo, un día vesti con un encaje rojo y sorprendí a Dallas —abrí los ojos y miré a Cassidy sorprendida. No la veía capaz de hacer eso, ella era una chica bastante reservada—. Y sabemos que mi novio es el más educado y delicado de los cinco, pero al verme dijo 'Cassidy, ¿qué haces con eso?' rascándose la nuca y mirándome de arriba a abajo.

—Exacto, lo mismo pasa con Jace. Y luego lo hemos visto en Dez y Austin, al ver a una chica atractiva hacen eso o se acomodan el cabello —las miré con la boca entreabierta y luego reí.

—Bien, o ellos son muy básicos o ustedes demasiado inteligentes.

—Creo que voy a votar por el que ellos son básicos —bromeó Cassidy.

—¿Entiendes, Ally? Elliot te encuentra atractiva —insistió Trish.

—Igualmente eso no importa, ¿quieren que les diga por qué? La razón tiene nombre y apellido —ambas suspirarón y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Valerie Daniels—murmuraron entredientes.

—Exacto. Así que dejaremos todo esto de Elliot a un lado, buscaremos nuestras tarjetas de crédito y nos iremos al Centro Comercial.

—¡Sí! —gritaron las dos al unísono. Había extrañado pasar tardes con Cassidy y Trish, la diversión estaba asegurada y también la increíble cantidad de bolsas que cargamos en el camino. Las tres compramos ropa para esta noche y algunas que otras prendas y zapatos.

—Dios, la mejor tarde de mi vida —exclamó Trish dejándose caer en la cama de mi habitación. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y noté que ya eran las 6.30.

—Bien, son las 6.30. ¿Empezamos? —pregunté haciendo que ambas se sentaran en mi cama y asintieran. Manicura, peinado, maquillaje y por último la ropa.

Me puse un bonito vestido azul de escote circular que me llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, era simple y totalmente acorde para mi y la situación. Dani se había puesto un vestido ajustado hasta la cintura y luego acampanado hasta unos cuantos centímetros sobre las rodillas. Sus piernas eran largas, bronceadas y hermosas, y ella lo sabía así que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de mostrar sus atributos. Por otra parte, Trish usó un vestido que era de tonos de café y colores crudos, de dos partes color marfil arriba y beige en la parte de abajo. Sin embargo, su típico estilo de Animal Print nunca lo dejaba atrás. Todo el vestido tenía estampados de leopardo.

Miré mi reloj sobre la mesa de noche y ahora eran las 8.20.

—Justo a tiempo —comenté mientras me acomodaba un poco el vestido frente al espejo cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación—. Bien, bajemos. Los demás deben estar esperándonos —bajamos las escaleras, yo al final, y cuando llegué al living desee haber sido ciega.

—Chicas, al fin bajan—habló Dez con una sonrisa provocando que Elliot se separara de aquella cosa de pelo rubio. Volteó en el sofá y me miró de arriba a abajo. Bajé la mirada y suspiré.

—Te ves hermosa —oí en mi oído. Sonreí y miré a Austin.

—Gracias —él sabía todo sobre Elliot y de seguro había notado lo incómoda que me encontraba.

—Los esperaremos en la camioneta —avisó mi mejor amigo tomándome de la cintura y empujándome levemente para que caminara. Dios, ¿podía adorarlo más? Al salir sentí como el frío de la noche me golpeó y me refregué los brazos. Caminamos hasta la camioneta y Austin me soltó para apoyarse contra la misma y mirarme con las manos en sus bolsillos. Me paré delante suyo de brazos cruzados y suspiré sin levantar la mirada del suelo—. ¿Estás bien? —asentí y volví a suspirar.

—Tendré que acostumbrarme si voy a vivir en la misma casa que él.

—Ally, han pasado un años. ¿Aún no lo has superado?

—Creía que sí, te lo juro —dije ahora mirándolo—. Pero lo ví y.. me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos.

—Has considerado.. no lo sé, ¿fijarte en alguien más?

—No, porque no he tenido oportunidad. Antes de venir estuve estudiando todos los días para la universidad y ni siquiera salía con mis amigas todo para poder venir aquí, ahora quizás el destino ponga a alguien en mi camino.

—Quizás, no lo sé. ¿Dez? —lo miré y entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Dez? ¿Estás bromeando?

—No lo sé, fue un ejemplo —se defendió antes de que comenzara a insultarlo. Detestaba que intentaran cambiar mi amistad con un chico por otro tipo de relación.

—Elliot es.. algo que siempre soñé. Pero así va a quedarse, como un sueño.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, entre tú y Valerie, me quedaría siempre contigo —sonreí desganada y me acerqué enredando mis brazos en su cintura.

—Gracias, Austin, eres tan lindo —entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me separé de Austin y lo saqué de mi sobre.

—De seguro es Jace con sus bromas acerca de nosotros dos —se adelantó Austin.

—No, es un número desconocido.

—No atiendas, quizás son fanáticas que consiguieron tu número —negué y suspiré.

—Es un mensaje —lo abrí y leí.

 _"¿Y que hay de Austin? ¿No has pensado en él como algo más que tu mejor amigo? Solo es un ejemplo -X"._

Miré hacia todos lados algo preocupada pero en toda la manzana las únicas dos personas eramos Austin y yo.

—¿Qué dice? —abrí la boca para responder pero luego eliminé el mensaje.

—Nada, era mi madre diciéndome que había cambiado su número —no iba a preocuparlo. Austin era tan paranoico que de seguro creería que alguien estaba espiándonos y que iban a matarme o algo así. Era algún idiota que le gustaba bromear y ya. Pero el hecho de que supieran donde estábamos y lo que estábamos haciendo me dio escalofríos. De seguro era Jace con otro número o Dez o alguna de las chicas haciendo una broma. Seguramente, no había de que preocuparse.

* * *

 **Primer mensaje que recibe Ally. ¿Quien piensan que sea?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Comenten. :)**


End file.
